The present invention relates generally to a visual indicating apparatus and, in particular, to an indicating element for an elevator.
An element, which is used for switching and signaling purposes and which can receive switches, floor indicators and traveling direction indicators in a housing, is shown in the Swiss patent specification CH 270 934. The housing is set into a wall recess and terminated flush with the wall by a cover plate. In the case of elements which are used as traveling direction indicators, incandescent bulb holders are arranged in the housing with incandescent bulbs. In that case, a glass pane carrying an arrow is positioned in a recess at the upper rim of the housing and a transparent matte glass pane is inserted into a slot formed in the cover plate.
A disadvantage of the element described above is that expensive wall recesses are required, which appreciably increase on-site assembly operations. Normally, the wall recesses must be formed during the construction of the building. For this purpose, personnel expert in elevator systems are required at the building site before the actual elevator assembly. A further disadvantage is that, in the case of subsequent modification or modernization of an elevator plant, the wall recesses can not be relocated at any desired locations about the elevator portal without increased effort and expense.